Fifth World
"There is a point where we̴ ̧nee̷d ̀to śto͟p̶ a̕nd w̷̕҉ȩ̀̀ ̵̡hav̸e̢ ̡̡c̨͟͝l̛͜e͡a̛̕r̴ly̢͠ ̶̕crơs̨͠͞sȩ̴d̶̷ i̴t̨̕.͝͏." ~ThunderLuigi The Fifth World is the largest and possibly the most active world in The Metaverse. It has developed a meta of its own and now spans numerous subreddits. The Fifth World itself consists of a collection of over infinity universes. Zalthor is currently the leader here, and even if he is replaced one day, many of his rules will be kept. This world is the first to feature non-mortal beings, non-spatial existence, acausality, and logic-bending. History The 5th world was first founded 5 quadrillion eons ago by Siam the Star Shredder. He ruled the world for { years. But eventually he got tired of playing god, so he resigned. Nowadays he still continues to shred stars on occasion though. After his leave, the world went into anarchy. Without Siam to enforce his laws of physics, they started being blatantly ignored, thus creating the acausality and physical transcendence that are taken for granted now. The lack of physical laws caused the 5th world to have many alternate histories, all of which are completely true and completely false. The science and technology created during Siam's era were somehow not lost, creating the futuristic science-religion mixture that made the 5th world iconic. ԳԳԳԳԳԳԳԳԳԳ generations passed from leader to leader, then there was Doglaw. Doglaw was a science revolutionist and a god that loved manipulating figures of speech. He was the 5th World's leader up until he died ascended and gave all the ruling rights to his son Zalthor. Zalthor has had the 3rd shortest inauguration speech on record, saying "ZALTHOR IS NEW GOD" before clapping for himself. (The true shortest one went something like this: ""). Zalthor brought all the significant changes we needed in this world, but now he is beginning to lose trust, and debates spawn all the time whether he is GOOD MAN or BAD MANS. Alternate Histories All histories of the fifth world are both completely true and completely false at the same time. First Alternate History In 2162 (Planet Zekhlar time) the Zoltanians declared war on the 3rd planetary federation of the Andromeda Galaxy. In 2173 planet Zekhlar was destroyed by the Zoltanians. Zekhlar had the most advanced Quantum entangled antimatter nuclear fusion power plant. The Zoltanians weren't very educated on the science of QuEANF, otherwise they would not have attacked. The destruction of the power plant caused the entire galactic cluster to be sucked into a spacetime rift, sending us into an Interdimensional world where nearly anything can happen (Nickelback still isn't good in any reality). Since Zekhlar was the economic and cultural center of the galaxy, the entire federation collapsed into chaos instantly. Now the fifth world regularly deals with cow overlords, atheist gods, and things of that nature. Basic Info Doglaw created the FifthWorldProblems foundation for 5th worlders to discuss their problems amongst each other. Zalthor later had the rules revised. Welcoming Info "Did a golden mouth appear in a bonfire and scream the date of your own death at you? Are pools of blood forming in your hands whenever you cup them, only to coagulate into the form of a tiny baby with three heads?" Rules The rules were last updated 31.3.4.1.12~13 and translated to English in 21.11.11 # Please content. Please problems. # Please language. The letters. Words. Healthy problems. We can talk. Are you an artist? Wo! # You are new here. Please you. Original you. Pop TAINT culture is the ANTHRAX language of enslavement. Not to enjoy! IAMAAMAELI5WATDO BAD MANS # KILL REDDIT1 NONO BESTOF DRAMA AMA NONON # Flesh. # Please. What to do when your problems get stuck in the Spam Zone "If your submission was caught in the spam filter please message the moderators with a picture of Charlie Chaplin with his eyes removed. Also please link us to the submission that has been caught for our convenience. Failure to follow either condition will lead to a warning and then a 1 week ban." Tips The FifthWorldProblems foundation was also considerate enough to provide helpful tips for responding to others' problems. "It looks like you're going to lie to them. Tips: * Tell them they'll be okay. * Tell them you won't hurt them. * Mananca oasele lor. * Tell them you're a GOOD MAN. * Tell them the BAD MANS will hurt them. * Lie to them like you did Samantha. " Politics Main Article: 2016 Election The 2016 election is coming soon, giving other gods the chance to replace Zalthor as the president of the 5th World. Zalthor is running for a reelection campaign, so it's likely that the power will not shift. Political campaigns are housed in the fifthworldpolitics subreddit. Any amount of parties and candidates are allowed, as long as they're not Ralph Nader or any Lovecraftian gods. Culture The 5th world has 299 Oodles of art and culture. Most of it is showcased in a few other subreddits. Here are a few of these: * FifthWorldPics - surrealistic art and photography that captures everyday life in the fifth world. Currently one of the only jobs Doglaw still has. * fifthworldart - a no-longer-active annual art convention. Once run by Doglaw * fifthworldjokes - Hilarious jokes that 5th worlders can relate to. There aren't very many submissions though. Alternatively you can try out AntiAntiJokes. * fifthworldpoetry - beautiful poetry made by 5th worlders that speak with their hearts (sometimes literally). * fifthworldshibe - 5th worlders are fans of Doge too you know! They just have a slightly different take on him than the 1st worlders. * fifthworldvideos - short movies filmed by 5th worldtubers. * fifthworldgonewild - In case you ever wondered what kind of stuff turns immortals on. NSFW, NSFL, and NSFS (Ain't no way I'm linking this...) Other subreddits * fifthworldrage - not that different from fifthworldproblems, but is owned by Doglaw instead of Zalthor. * fifthworldhelpdesk - a decomissioned tech support team * fifthworld - general fifth world information, however it has lost activity due to being practically useless. * fifthworldanarchists - like firstworldanarchists, only for the 5th world. Top Problem "You're stuck in 2nd person and you can't get out. Help you. Help you. Please. Help you." ~iprefernothavename Solution: "Look at the present situation from someone else's point of view, and imagine that /u/iprefernothavename was talking to them. Ask yourself: what would it sound like to that person?" ~Spncrgmn Notes 1. This rule refers to fifthworld info leaking into areas crawling with mortals that can't comprehend the 5th world's existence and end up crushing the system with their not-knowing-what's-going-on-ness.